


A collection of Jimin/Chanyeol ff

by httpsjikook



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjikook/pseuds/httpsjikook
Summary: This is very short and rambly and I may even edit it to make it better if I have more time but for now this will do I guess :)For Heli x





	1. Teasing is more fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and rambly and I may even edit it to make it better if I have more time but for now this will do I guess :)  
> For Heli x

Nerves weren't something Chanyeol experienced often. As an experienced entertainer, he'd done many performances and interviews, and interviewed his fair share of other 'celebrities' as an MC. To him, it was no big deal. So why now did he feel himself struck with nerves, as he observed the smaller boy beside him, listening to him talk about his upcoming performance, though truthfully, Chanyeol wasn't listening. He was more focused on the way Jimin's eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how his blonde hair framed his face so perfectly, his laugh causing the taller boys heart to flutter. Chanyeol had admired Jimin for a while, being a fan of bts and always favouring Jimin, and it wasn't like he'd never had crushes before, but the way he felt now, the way Jimin made him feel, was different. He'd always look forward to seeing Jimin at award shows and stages, but now the pair had become closer and although Chanyeol tried to conceal his feeling, he couldn't help being an awkward, stuttering mess whenever he was around the smaller blonde.

Jimin picked up on this. Chanyeol may have thought he was slick, but Jimin noticed the boys actions. However, he thought it was fun to play along. To pretend he didn't know. But he knew, and as fun as it was messing with Chanyeol, he hoped that he would one day confess. He imagined the scenario multiple times in his head. He almost returned Chanyeol's feelings himself, telling himself he'd call Chanyeol right away, or maybe he'd just wait till the next time he saw him, and then he'd chicken out at the last minute and convince himself it would be better if he didn't say anything. Plus, it was more fun this way. This didn't stop Jimin from teasing the boy.

He knew how to make him weak, constant skin-ship, hugging the taller man from behind, running his hand through his hair, and his smile. He knew that alone got to Chanyeol. Although Jimin enjoyed it, he was starting to feel bad, thinking maybe he should go easy on him. And then one day, Chanyeol approached Jimin like a nervous child. "Erm Jimin?" He barely choked out?" "Yeah" "I want to tell you something." Jimin knew then by his awkward demeanour and stutter when he spoke what was coming, and he tried to hide his smile. "I like you." Chanyeol blurted out after a minute of silence, his face immediately flushing read. Jimin raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean by that?" He said, playing a fool. "I uh- Just-" "Chanyeol." Jimin laughed, the giggle Chanyeol loved so much coming through. The look on his face made Jimin feel guilty, and he couldn't continue the taunting anymore. "I know." 

"What?" Chanyeol spoke, a genuine look of surprise on his face.  
"I know. I mean, it was pretty obvious."  
"Oh." The way Chanyeol was acting was child-like and Jimin felt like a horrible person for making him feel this way. "A little hint would've been nice."  
"A hint?"  
"I don't know" Chanyeol shrugged "Like: oh hey I know you're gay for me."  
Jimin laughed "Yeah I should've said something but I uh- didn't want to confront you." Jimin explained, although this wasn't the entire truth.  
"Oh I guess that's fair."  
"Truthfully I was nervous."  
Chanyeol looked up at the younger boy, who he normally towered over but the way he was standing meant he had to lift his head to face him.  
"Why were you nervous?" He asked with wide, puppy-like eyes that made Jimin melt. "Because I like you too."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
The way the two were acting was so immature Jimin felt ridiculous. Why couldn't the pair just be honest about their feelings?

Jimin moved closer to the boy who, standing up properly leaned over him. His towering height made Jimin even more anxious.  
"So can I?"  
"Can you what?"  
Chanyeol leaned over, bringing his lips to meet Jimin's soft, heart-shaped lips, kissing him gently. For that moment, everything felt right. They pulled away from the kiss, and Chanyeol noticed Jimin's perplexed, yet satisfied expression. "That" Chanyeol answered the question, though Jimin was no longer unsure of the answer.  
"Well I wish you did it sooner."  
"Yeah well, wheres the fun in that?" Chanyeol smirked.  
Jimin smiled in response, the smile that continued to make Chanyeol feel the same way every time he saw, no matter how many more times they kissed. And there were many more times.


	2. baby it's cold outside (and inside)

It was December, and therefore the weather was bitterly cold. Which meant it was the perfect time for the heating to break. To avoid freezing to death, Chanyeol and his roommate had an insufficient space heater. This was fine, until later on when the two argued over who would get to have the heater in their room. "I get cold easily." "Well me too. Plus I'm the one who got the heater." "Come on Chanyeol." Jimin pouted. Chanyeol had a soft spot for the boy, and the way he was looking at him with puppy-eyes made him consider giving in. But he decided to have some fun. 'Why don't we both have the heater." Chanyeol devised. "What you mean sleep in the same room?" Chanyeol nodded. "That's-" Jimin pouted. "Sure why not." Chanyeol smiled smugly. "So how is this gonna work?" Jimin asked, both of them deciding they would stay in Chanyeol's room, as it was the bigger and tidier room of the two. "Sleep in the same bed." Chanyeol said this with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, though he wasn't really joking. "Sure." Jimin shrugged. His reply caught Chanyeol of guard, and he was surprised at his casual agreement. 

"Really?" He blurted out, his shock clearly conveyed in his reaction. The orange-haired boy smirked. "You suggested it buddy don't be so surprised." So there was Chanyeol, lying in bed with the boy he'd had a crush on since they first roomed together but had never done anything about it. And what was a better time to make a move than now, whilst they lay beside each other in the poorly heated room. Despite his, Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to say anything. "You're quiet." Jimin said after a few minutes in silence. "You're not so talkative yourself." Jimin laughed "I'ts kind of awkward, right?" The boy shrugged. "Not really." The orange haired boy raised an eyebrow. "You seem uncomfortable." By this point, Jimin had turned on his side and moved closer to Chanyeol so the pair with face to face, a few inches apart. 

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked, clearly picking up on the tall boys tense manner. "Yes.  
2 He answered bluntly. "You always make me nervous, honestly." Jimin seemed surprised at this admission. "And why is that?" The playful tone in his voice ans the look of self-satisfaction on his face made Chanyeol's heart race faster than it already was. "I just.." The boy was clearly flustered and stuttered nonsensically, his face turning a similar shade of red to his hair. "It's still cold right?" Jimin interrupted, changing the subject. "Wh- yeah I guess." The heating device only did a mediocre job of heating the room, so it was still chilly, yet bearable. "We should cuddle, you know, for warmth." Chanyeol almost laughed, but the boy wasn't joking. "Okay." Despite his towering height, Chanyeol ended up being the little spoon, which was probably for the best. So now Chanyeol was being spooned by his cute housemate who he'd always had a crush on, and what would be a better time to make a move than right now? Jimin interrupted Chanyeol from his thoughts. "So when you said I make you nervous." "Yeah?" "What did you mean by that?" What did he mean. Chanyeol thought of an answer, an excuse. "I meant. You're kind of intimidating." Jimin laughed. "Me? I'm basically half your height how am I intimidating?" "Well... you're kind of so attractive that it's intimidating." The smaller boy burst out laughing, and this point Chanyeol had turned over so he was on his side facing Jimin again. "Really?" Chanyeol awkwardly nodded. "You're cute." Chanyeol's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was audible to Jimin. The two were so close, their faces centimetres apart. Chanyeol could almost touch the boys lips with his own. But before he could act on these thoughts, Jimin beat him to it, pushing his lips against Chanyeol's. The kiss was brief and awkward, and Chanyeol pulled away after a few seconds, though the softness of Jimins lips made him want more. The tall boys unease was clearly noticeable to Jimin, who laughed at the boy's reaction. "You're so cute." Jimin said again. Chanyeol pouted and covered his face with a pillow, though despite the awkwardness of the situation, he was thankful the heating had broke.


End file.
